A support arm for a monitor of the prior art comprises a main support arm, an extension arm pivotally connected to the front end of main support arm, a monitor mount pivotally connected to the rear end of the main support arm and an extension arm mount connected to the rear end of the extension arm. A plurality of joints capable of moving up and down are provided between the main support arm and the monitor mount, the main support arm and the extension arm and the extension arm and the extension arm mount, whereby the view angle of the monitor will be freely adjusted.
Further, the support arm for a monitor of the prior art consists of a spring disposed within the main support arm, whereby the reaction force of the spring when stretched on the main support arm can sustain the weight of the monitor. However, the reaction force by the spring alone cannot support monitors of heavier weights, causing downward slippage of the monitors and relative troubles.
Further, the support arm for a monitor cannot adjust the spring force so that the support force of the support arm on a monitor is adjustable. Therefore, to support monitors of various weights, the manufacturer has to produce a variety of support arms, and accordingly, consumers have to buy their respective support arms, which is inconvenient.
Further, the support arm for a monitor of the prior art does not have a special wire groove for guiding the running of the power coil and signal wires along the arm, which may entangle with the spring or other parts when the support arm for a monitor is in use.